My Little Boy
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Donghae, seorang siswa Seoul Highschool dengan julukan 'the 5 minutes killer' harus berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk, si bocah misterius yang susah diatur? bagaimana ceritanya? silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya/Chap 2 up! /Haehyuk/BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/typos
1. Chapter 1

**~MY LITTLE BOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terinspirasi dari sebuah manga dengan judul** Super Lovers **karya** Abe Miyuki~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Seoul Highschool-

Seoul Highchool, salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang ada di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Tak ada yang spesial dari sekolah ini. Hanya sekolah biasa dengan prestasi menjulang. Murid-murid di sekolah ini pun beragam, mulai dari anak konglomerat sampai rakyat jelata biasa pun ada..

Lalu apa bedanya?

Emm.. sebentar aku fikirkan dulu~..

Ah itu dia, kalian lihat dia?

Ya, dia..

Namja yang dengan santainya sedang berjalan ke arah kantin sekolah sembari mendengarkan musik yang mengalir dari i-phone nya yang tersambung dengan headset yang sudah bertengger di kedua telinganya.

Walaupun terlihat santai, jangan salah. Dia tetap terlihat cool dimata yeoja-yeoja yang sedang memekik tertahan melihatnya berjalan melewati mereka.

Sigh~..

Tapi kau salah jika namja itu akan bersikap so cool dan tak memperdulikan yeoja-yeoja yang nota bene adalah fansnya itu.

Namja itu malah meladeni yeoja-yeoja itu dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sembari memasang senyum mematikannya yang membuat yeoja-yeoja itu pingsan seketika (?)

Ahh~ dasar remaja..

Dan, kukira ada hal lain yang perlu kalian ketahui. Namja itu, ya namja yang ku ceritakan itu..

"Lee Donghae itu, sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan murid namja lainnya" -itu adalah pengakuan dari Cho Kyuhyun, si jenius dari kelas 2-1 yang merupakan salah satu sahabat dekatnya.

Uh? Apa? Kalian tidak mengerti maksudnya? baiklah kita dengarkan pendapat teman-teman dia yang lain

"Dia mempunyai nickname... 5 minutes killer. Dalam waktu 5 menit, dia bisa menaklukan yeoja manapun" –itu adalah pengakuan dari Kim Kibum yang juga merupakan sahabat dekatnya.

"Dia itu sangat hebat, bahkan si Ice princess pun dapat di taklukannya. Aish, aku sangat iri dengannya" – nah, kalau yang itu adalah pengakuan dari Changmin yang merupakan rekan satu timnya di klub basket

Yah, kurang lebih itu lah secuil tentang si Lee Donghae, the 5 minutes killer.

Mau ku perkenalkan dengan tokoh lainnya?

Baiklah, ku ajak kau ke desa terindah se Korea Selatan..

Sebuah desa dengan suasana yang menyegarkan..

desa ini hanya berpenghuni 72 keeluarga saja..

tapi jangan salah, desa ini diakui CNN sebagai Desa paling indah seantero Korea Selatan..

Dan karena keindahannya itu, desa ini memiliki julukan 'Naples, Jangho dari Italia'  
tidak percaya?

Mari ku ajak kau berkeliling sebentar.

Desa Jangho ini berada di provinsi Gangwon. Kalian tidak usah memusingkan bagaimana caranya pergi ke desa ini. Karena untuk mencapai desa ini, kalian hanya butuh waktu 4 jam perjalanan dari Seoul.  
Lihat, desa ini terkenal dengan wisata air yang begitu memukau..

Di desa ini, kalian bisa melakukan banyak hal, seperti scuba diving, memancing, naik kano, arung jeram, dan snorkling akan selalu tersedia di setiap harinya.

Huaaaah banyak pilihannya kan? Kekekeke.

Kurasa cukup untuk bercerita tentang Desa Jangho, mari kita kembali ke pengenalan tokoh.

Nah, untuk tokoh kita yang ini..

Emm..

Bagaimana aku mengatakannya yah?

Dia... masih.. *cough* bocah *cough*

Bocah?

Iya bocah..

Kurang lebih usianya sekitar 7 tahun, aku pun tak tahu pastinya.

Eh? apa? Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh begitu karena aku pun tak tahu bagaimana seluk beluk bocah ini.

Tapi, kurasa akan ku kenalkan sedikit tentangnya.

Dari mana mulainya yah?

Ahh baiklah begini saja.

Kalian tau cerita tarzan?

Iyah tarzan, jangan aneh seperti itu. Kalian tidak salah baca..  
Hanya saja, bocah malang ini tidak dibesarkan oleh gorilla atau hewan mana pun.

Bocah ini ditemukan begitu saja oleh Hanchul Couple –Hangeng dan Heechul- ketika mereka sedang berjalan-jalan ke sebuah bukit di desa itu.

Selain itu, bocah ini amat-sangat-susah diatur, lihat saja bahkan seorang Heechul sekali pun tidak bisa memandikan anak ini.

Alasannya kenapa?

Karena bocah ini akan menolak mentah-mentah untuk dimandikan. Jangankan untuk mandi, untuk membuatnya memakai alas kaki pun, Heechul dan Hangeng membutuhkan waktu selama satu minggu. Iyah, satu minggu. Kau percaya itu?

Dan lagi, bocah ini juga amat-sangat sulit untuk makan, kau bisa lihat dari badannya yang memang kurus. Heechul dan Hangeng sudah memaksanya untuk makan, sayangnya seberapa keras pun usaha mereka untuk membuat anak itu memakan makanan yang sudah di siapkan susah payah oleh Heechul, dia hanya akan makan satu sampai dua suap saja.

"Yak! Eunhyukkie sebelum pergi main makan dulu!"

"Eunhyuk ah! Pakai sandalamu, nak!"

"YAK! Bocah! Cepat turun dari pohon itu dan mandi sekarang juga!"

"Eunhyuk ah! Masuk! Diluar hujan! Kau bisa sakit!"  
"YAK BOCAH!MAKAN MAKANAN YANG SUDAH KU BUATKAN ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Kau dengar itu?

Ya, itu adalah suara-suara merdu, yang pasti terdengar setiap harinya dari kediaman Heechul dan Hangeng.

Dan tau kah kau?

Apa jawaban dari semua teriakan itu?

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Ya, hanya 3 kata simple itu saja..

Kekekekekeke.

.

.

.

Kurasa, untuk kali ini akan ku cukupkan sampai disini.

Anggap saja ini prolog, jika kalian suka dan ingin tahu kelanjutan ceritanya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review yang ada di bawah ini yah~..

Dilanjut atau dihapus, semuanya kembali lagi pada kalian semua..

Dan ah iyah, sebenarnya ini adalah fict request dari **XiaoMei96chully**

XiaoMei96chully, adakah kau disana? Kekekeke

Mian aku baru mengabulkan (?) req dari mu, mian juga kalau tidak memuaskan (?)

Kekekeke..

.

.

.

So, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~..


	2. Chapter 2

**~MY LITTLE BOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terinspirasi dari sebuah manga dengan judul** Super Lovers **karya** Abe Miyuki~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Seoul Highschool-

-Normal POV-

"Seoul Highschool!.."

"Seoul Highschool!.."

"Seoul Highschool!.."

Terdengar riuh rendah teriakan dukungan untuk Seoul Highschool, salah satu sekolah menengah atas di Korea Selatan.

Bukan, para siswa yang meneriakkan dukungan itu bukan sedang berdemo atau semacamnya. Para siswa itu sedang mendukung tim basket dari sekolah mereka karena sekarang, di gedung olahraga Seoul Highschool sedang diadakan latih tanding basket dengan Kirin Highschool yang berada di Gwangju. Latih tanding seperti ini memang sudah sering dilakukan. Lihat! Lihat! Baik para pendukung dari Seoul Highschool maupun Kirin Highschool tak mau kalah dalam memberikan semangat pada para pemain yang sedang bertarung dilapangan basket indoor itu.

Pertandingan semakin memanas dalam menit-menit terakhir dibabak kedua ini. Kedua tim tak mau kalah. Dan asal kau tau, kedua tim ini menduduki posisi unggulan pada kejuaraan basket SMA tingkat nasional. Karena itu, tak heran kalau sekarang selisih skor dari kedua tim ini hanya terpaut 3 point saja. Kirin highschool nampaknya tengah berada di atas angin saat ini, terbukti dengan mudahnya mereka dapat mencetak point-point yang membuat selisih angka menjadi 6 point.

"Kyaaa... Bagaimana ini? Kirin menambah point lagi" keluh seorang yeoja yang berada di kursi penonton.

"Tenang saja, Sulli ah. Mereka pasti akan kalah nanti" ucap seorang yeoja tomboy bernametag Amber itu pada rekannya yang disebut Sulli itu.

"Ayo semua! Kita beri semangat pada tim kita!" Teriak seorang yeoja yang mengenakan seragam cheerleader dari pinggir lapangan.

"Seoul Highschool!.."

"Seoul Highschool!.."

"Seoul Highschool!.."

Kembali sorakan dukungan untuk Seoul highschool menggema dalam ruangan itu.

Mendengar gemuruh semangat yang diteriakkan oleh para penonton, para pemain dari Seoul highschool pun serasa disuntik tambahan semangat. Membuat api semangat kembali berkilatan dari tatapan mereka.

"Yosh, kita tak boleh kalah!" ucap seorang pemain jangkung dengan tulisan Minho yang tertera di seragam basketnya. Membuat keempat rekan lainnya mengangguk semangat!

"Serang!" ucap namja berlesung pipi dengan tulisan Siwon di bagian punggung seragamnya sembari mendribble bola yang ada dalam pegangannya dan berlari menembus pertahanan para pemain Kirin Highschool. "Changmin!" ucap namja itu lagi sembari mengoper bola berwarna merah itu pada Changmin yang ada di sebelahnya. Berhasil! Changmin menerima operan bola itu dengan sangat baik, kemudian dia segera berlari hendak menembus pertahanan para pemain Kirin Highshool.

"Tak semudah itu" ucap seorang pemain dari Kirin Highshool bernama Taecyon sembari berusaha merebut bola yang sedang di dribel Changmin. Changmin mendecih kemudian memutar badannya membelakangiTaecyon.

"Ikan!" teriak Changmin sembari mengoper bola pada pemain dengan nomor punggung 4 yang dipanggilnya ikan itu. Pemain no 4 itu melompat dan _shoot! _

"3 point! 48-51" teriak wasit yang membuahkan gemuruh riang dari para penonton.

"Gyaaaaaa.. Donghae oppa!" teriak para yeoja yang sedang menoton pertandingan itu setelah melihat aksi Donghae, pemain dengan no punggung 4 yang berhasil membuat selisih angka jadi 3 point saja.

Mendengar jeritan semangat dari para fansnya, Donghae pun berbalik ke arah penonton dan melakukan thumb kiss sembari mengedipkan matanya membuat para fansnya kembali berteriak heboh.

"Yak! Masih saja tebar pesona" ucap Kyuhyun sewot, melihat rekan satu timnya yang memang selalu tebar pesona pada para fansnya. Mendengar gerutuan temannya itu, namja yang dipanggil oleh Chamin dengan sebutan ikan itu hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Tiga menit terakhir! Balikkan keadaan!" teriak Siwon yang menjabat Kapten tim Seoul Highchool pada keempat rekannya.

"Bertahan!" teriak Taecyon, kapten dari tim Kirin Highchool sembari berlari menyerang lawannya.

"Wooyong!" teriak Taecyon pada rekannya sembari mengoper bola.

_Tap! _Sayang operan bola Taecyon berhasil dicuri Kyuhyun.

"Nice Evil, Shoot!" teriak Donghae sembari berlari ke arah pinggir lapangan.

Kyuhyun memasang smriknya mendengar pujian dari Donghae kemudian meloncat dan melakukan _shooting._

_Tang.._ sayang bola itu hanya membentur ring.

"Rebound!" teriak Minho dari belakang. Kyuhyun, Samdong dan Siwon melompat untuk menangkap bola rebound itu dan berhasil! Siwon berhasil memasukkan bola itu ke ring lawan.

"2 point, 50-51!" teriak wasit menghasilkan gemuruhan dari para siswa Seoul Highschool.

"Satu menit terakhir! Semangaaaaaat!" teriak Go Hyemi, manager tim basket Kirin Highschool dari pinggir lapangan.

Mendengar teriakan Hyemi, Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis cantik itu. Membuat yang ditatap merasa kikuk karena sekarang Donghae sedang melemparkan senyum mautnya pada gadis itu.

"Yak!Ikan! jangan tebar pesona ditengah permainan, bodoh!" teriak Kyuhyun yang hanya mendapat cengiran polos (?) dari Donghae.

"30 menit terakhir! Berhenti bertengkar dan cepat buat point!" teriak Boa, manager tim basket Seoul Highschool yang merasa kesal dengan para pemainnya itu.

"Maju!" teriak Samdong sembari menerobos pertahanan yang dibuat Changmin, untung Minho dapat mencuri bola yang sedang di drabble oleh namja itu.

"Serang!" ucap Minho kemudian berlari menuju ring basket lawannya. Sayang bola yang ditembakkan pada ring lawannya itu dapat diblok oleh Jason, beruntung Donghae yang berada tak jauh dari sana dapat merebut bola itu dan _shoot!_

_Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit~.. _tiupan peluit panjang dari wasit menandakan pertandingan berakhir "52-51! Seoul Highschool win!" teriak wasit membuat para pemain Seoul Highshool saling melakukan highfive.

.

.

.

-Desa Jangho-

Desa Jangho, sebuah desa nelayan kecil yang menjadi rumah bagi 72 keluarga di provinsi Ganwon, Korea Selatan ini menyandang predikat sebagai desa paling indah di negeri gingseng tersebut, bahkan desa ini memiliki julukan Naples, Desa Jangho dari Italia.

Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan di chapter sebelumnya, bahwa tokoh utama kita yang lainnya hidup di desa cantik ini.

Emm, mari ku ajak kau ke tempat tokoh utama kita yang masih *cough* bocah *cough*.

Yup, kita sampai dikediaman sepasang suami-istri (?) emm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Yah, pokoknya kita sampai dirumah Hanchul Couple. Pasangan yang memutuskan untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka menjadi suami istri sejak 3,5 tahun yang lalu.

Yah, walaupun mereka sudah cukup lama berstatus suami-istri, tetapi mereka belum dianugerahi keturunan.

Apa? Kau bertanya bocah yang tadi ku maksudkan?

Oh, bocah itu bukan anak kandung Hanchul couple, dia hanya.. emm.. anak adopsi? Atau ya, setidaknya kita bisa menyebutnya seperti itu.

Rumah keluarga Tan, -Tan Hangeng dan Tan Heechul- ini berukuran sedang dengan pepohonan rindang yang terdapat di sana-sini, menghiasi kediaman berlantai 2 tersebut. Maklumlah, di desa ini kau masih bisa merasakan sejuknya berada di bawah pohon rindang.

Emm.. kita lanjut berkeliling? Ku kenalkan kau pada seorang namja cantik yang tengah berada di teras lantai dua rumah itu. Lihat! Namja cantik itu tengah berkacak pinggang, mungkin sedang kesal, kau bisa melihatnya dari ekspresinya. Kekekeke. Mau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Baiklah, kusarankan kau memakai penutup telinga, kekekeke.

"YAK BOCAH! BERHENTI BERGELANTUNGAN SEPERTI ITU DAN MAKAN MAKANAN MU!" Teriak si namja cantik dari teras rumahnya pada seorang bocah berambut hitam yang sedang berada di atas sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempat tinggal si namja cantik itu.

Bukannya menuruti perintah si namja cantik, bocah berambut hitam itu malah bergelantungan dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Yah, lebih gampangnya kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana tarzan berpindah tempat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain.

"YAK! BOCAH KAU BAHKAN BUKAN TARZAN, JADI BERHENTI BERGELANTUNGAN SEPERTI ITU!" teriak namja cantik itu lagi.

"AISH, DASAR BOCAH TAK BIASA DIATUR!" teriak namja cantik itu sekuat tenaga. Sementara si bocah malah asyik bergelantungan di pohon dengan sebuah seringaian yang terpampang di wajahnya melihat reaksi dari si namja cantik itu.

"Aish, lama-lama aku bisa darah tinggi" keluh namja cantik itu sembari memijit pelipisnya.

"Chullie?" ucap seorang namja chinnesse, si kepala keluarga yang baru memasuki rumahnya itu. "Apa kau sakit, chagi?" tanyanya khawatir karena sekarang Heechul, orang yang di panggilnya Chullie itu sedang terduduk lemas sembari memijit pelipisnya.

Merasa namanya di panggil, namja cantik itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan~..

"Hueeeeee... Hannie" ucapnya sembari berlari memeluk suaminya yang baru pulang itu. Yah, maklumlah, Heechul ini sangat amat manja jika sudah berhadapan dengan suaminya tersebut.

"Wae? Kau kenapa?" tanya Hangeng lembut sembari mengusap pelan punggung namja yang berstatus istrinya itu.

"Hiks.. bocah itu.. hiks.. lagi-lagi dia tak mau menuruti perkataanku" ucap Heechul sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hangeng.

"Hyukkie?" tanya Hangeng masih dengan nada lembut, yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Heechul.

Sigh~.. Hangeng menghela napas panjang. Yah dia mengerti kesulitan namja cantik yang ada dalam dekapannya itu. Maklumlah, membesarkan anak tarzan seperti Eunhyuk, bocah yang tadi membuat Heechul darah tinggi memang menguras tenaga. Terlebih lagi kadang Eunhyuk menjadi amat sangat susah diatur.

Eh? apa?

Kau tanya seluk beluk Eunhyuk?

Perlukah ku ceritakan sekarang?

Emm.. baiklah, kusarankan kau membawa makanan ringan, kekekeke

Jadi begini..

Eunhyuk, si bocah yang saat ini sedang bergelantungan di pohon mangga itu memang bukan anak kandung dari Hanchul couple. Bocah malang itu mereka temukan sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, di sebuah bukit ketika Hangeng mengajak Heechul berjalan-jalan menikmati hangatnya mentari pagi di Desa Jangho itu.

Dan saat ditemukan pun, bocah itu dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Awalnya Hangeng dan Heechul berpikir bahwa mereka menemukan mayat, setelah di periksa oleh Hangeng yang ternyata adalah salah satu dokter di balai pengobatan yang ada di desa itu, ternyata bocah itu masih hidup. Merasa kasian dengan bocah malang tersebut, akhirnya Hangeng dan Heechul memutuskan untuk membawa bocah itu ke rumah sakit terdekat dan mereka pun menghubungi polisi. Setelah sadar, bocah kecil yang berusia kurang lebih 4 tahun itu hanya diam dan membungkam mulutnya, bocah malang itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia tidak menangis atau pun mengeluh ingin pulang dan bertemu kedua orang tuanya. Akhirnya, bocah malang itu dititipkan di sebuah panti asuhan sembari menunggu siapa tahu ada yang melapor tentang kehilangan anak.

Satu tahun berlalu, kehidupan Hanchul couple berjalan seperti biasa dengan kemesraan yang selalu mewarnai hari-hari mereka. Suatu hari, ketika Heechul sedang berada di kebun strawberry miliknya, tiba-tiba di balik semak terdengar bunyi-bunyian yang mencurigakan. Heechul, si namja cantik kita mengira itu adalah binatang buas yang kabur ke pemukiman penduduk. Karena penasaran, namja cantik itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri semak yang mencurigakan itu dan alangkah kagetnya dia karena di balik semak itu bukanlah hewan buas seperti yang dia kira, melainkan seorang anak kecil dengan rambut sebahu dan baju yang berantakan yang sedang asyik melahap strawberry.

Kaget dengan kedatangan Heechul, bocah itu pun berniat kabur. Tapi yah namanya juga bocah, langkahnya masih dapat diikuti dan akhirnya Heechul membawanya ke rumahnya.

Setelah didiskusikan dengan Hangeng, mereka memutuskan untuk membawa bocah itu ke kantor polisi. Setelah tiba disana alangkah kagetnya pasangan kita itu, ternyata bocah yang baru di temukan Heechul itu adalah bocah yang sama dengan yang mereka temukan di bukit satu tahun yang lalu.

Usut punya usut ternyata bocah itu kabur dari panti asuhan. Ketika pihak polisi hendak menyerahkan bocah itu kembali ke panti asuhan, bocah itu malah menangis sekencang-kencangnya membuat Heechul yang sedang menggendong bocah itu pun kelabakan untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

Karena merasa kasihan, akhirnya Hangeng dan Heechul memutuskan untuk merawat bocah itu. Yah, setidaknya sebagai latihan sebelum mereka benar-benar memilik anak.

Kurasa dicukupkan saja cerita tentang bocah kecil itu.

Kembali ke cerita..

Pasangan Hangeng dan Heechul masih asyik berpelukan, seakan tak ada yang bisa memisahkan dua sejoli itu, emm.. kurasa tidak juga, tak percaya? Lihat saja..

"APPAAAAAAA~" teriak seorang bocah sembari meloncat dari sebuah dahan pohon. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Hangeng dan Heechul pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Melihat seorang bocah yang tengah menerjang mereka, pasangan kita itu membulatkan kedua matanya, kaget dengan aksi bocah yang sudah dianggap anak baik oleh Hangeng maupun Heechul itu. Reflek, Hangeng melepaskan pelukannya pada namja yang sudah menemani hidupnya bertahun-tahun itu dengan sedikit dorongan membuat namja cantik yang tadinya sedang asyik menikmati kehangatan tubuh namja yang berstatus suaminya itu agak terhuyung ke belakang, kemudian namja chinnesse itu merentangkan tangannya, bersiap menangkap si bocah yang memang kebanyakan tingkahnya selalu diluar kewajaran.

Heechul? Terimakasih pada keseimbangannya yang baik, namja cantik itu tidak harus terjatuh dengan pose yang tak indah (?).

Fiuh~ untung saja bocah itu mendarat tepat di dekapan Hangeng membuat Heechul seketika cemberut, karena bocah itu telah mengganggu momennya bersama sang suami tercinta.

Melihat wajah Heechul yang semakin kusut, bocah itu malah memasang cengiran lebar, membuat wajah Heechul tambah kusut, bak benak yang semerawut.

"Aigo~, Eunhyuk ah.. tadi itu berbahaya" ucap Hangeng sembari menepuk pelan kepala Eunhyuk, sementara si bocah hanya memasang cengirannya.

"Yak! Bocah! Apa kau sudah bosan hidup, eoh?" bentak Heechul pada si bocah yang malah melebarkan cengirannya. "Aigoo~ kepala ku rasanya ingin pecah" rintih Heechul sembari kembali memijit pelipisnya.

Bocah itu turun dari pangkuan Hangeng dan malah menerjang Heechul dan memeluknya erat, masih dengan cengiran lebar yang memeperlihatkan gusi dan deretan giginya.

"Yak! Lee.. phass... Ssee... sakk" ucap Heechul pada bocah yang memeluknya amat-sangat-erat.

"Eunhyukkie, eomma bisa kehabisan napas kalau kau memeluknya seerat itu, sayang" ucap Hangeng sembari menarik Eunhyuk.

Setelah melepas pelukannya, bocah itu malah berlari, menjauh dari kediaman Tan.

"Yak, makan dulu makan siangmu!"

Tak ada jawaban, bocah itu masih asyik berlari

"Eunhyukkie~"

"Tidak mau!" bocah itu malah mempercepat larinya ke arah sungai yang tak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Tan

"Aigoo~ bahkan dia tak memakai alas kaki"

.

.

.

"Yeobo ya, gwaenchana?" tanya Hangeng sembari memeluk Heechul yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Eung~ wae?" tanya Heechul, masih sibuk dengan acara memasaknya.

"Tadi kau bilang kau sakit kepala?" tanya Hangeng lembut, membuat namja cantik yang sedang dipeluk dari belakang itu tersenyum, Hangeng memang selalu perhatian padanya.

"Aniya~ gwaencahana" ucapnya sembari membalikkan badannya menjadi berhadapan dengan namja chinnese yang memeluknya. Mata keduanya bertemu, kemudian sebuah senyum terlukis pada wajah keduanya. Kemudian Hangeng mengecup bibir namja cantik yang ada didepannya itu.

"Kau pasti lelah" ucap Hangeng sembari menempelkan keningnya dengan kening namja yang ada di depannya.

"Eung~ belakangan ini Hyukkie jadi semakin susah ku atur" adu Heechul semabari mempoutkan bibirnya. "Dia bahkan tak mau lagi memakai alas kakinya" lanjutnya lagi masih dengan bibir yang di manyunkan.

Hangeng tersenyum melihat reaksi namja cantik yang ada di dekapannya itu, kemudian dia mengecup kembali bibir Heechul.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur? sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan dimulai" namja Chinnese itu

Heechul menghela nafas, bukannya dia tak senang dengan ajakan Hangeng, hanya saja kalau mereka berlibur, lalu siapa yang akan mengurusi bocah hyperaktif yang susah ditebak seperti Eunhyuk?

Mengajaknya ke tempat liburan sama saja dengan mendatangkan mara bahaya bagi mereka, mengingat Eunhyuk yang memang tak bisa diam.

"Kalau kita berlibur, Eunhyukkie bagaimana?" tanya Heechul sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hangeng. "Kau ingat? Liburan kita di Busan, berakhir mengenaskan karena Eunhyuk menghilang tiba-tiba. Belum lagi ketika dia membuat kegaduhan di Pantai Gwangali" Ucap Heechul lirih.

"Kau benar juga, kalau saja ada orang yang bisa kita minta untuk menjaganya sementara kita berlibur" Ucap Hangeng sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul.

'Orang untuk menjaga Eunhyuk?' ucap Heechul dalam hati, kemudian sebuah ide.. emm.. cemerlang? Muncul di otaknya, menghadirkan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

"Kurasa orang seperti itu ada"

.

.

.

-Seoul Highschool-

Seorang namja berambut ikal berjalan di lorong gedung Seoul Highschool, langkahnya terhenti melihat rekan setim basketnya yang sedang bersandar di pintu masuk sembari memegang.. emm. Stop watch? Penasaran, dia pun melangkahkan kembali kakinya mendekati si namja itu.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya si namja berambut ikal pada temannya itu. bukannya menjawab, namja itu malah menggedikkan kepalanya ke arah seorang namja dan yeoja yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Kyuhyun, si namja berambut ikal itu menajamkan pengelihatannya guna memperjelas siapa namja dan yeoja yang sedang asyik mengobrol di dekat gerbang sekolah itu. Merasa mengenali salah satu diantara kedua orang itu, Kyuhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanyanya pada si namja yang sedang memegang stop watch itu

"Dua menit"

"Kau pikir kali ini dia akan berhasil? Taecyon dan Samdong saja tak bisa menaklukkannya" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin, namja yang sedang memegang stop watch itu.

"Bukan Donghae namanya jika dia gagal menaklukan manager itu" ucap Changmin. Aah, rupanya yang sedang mereka perhatikan itu adalah Donghae yang sedang mengeluarkan jurusnya pada manager Tim Basket Kirin Highshcool itu. "Mau taruhan?" tanyanya lagi membuat sebuah seringaian terpampang di wajah Kyuhyun

"Kau menantangku?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan seringaian yang terpasang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Tadi permainan mu sangat bagus, oppa" puji Hyemi, pada namja tampan yang ada di depannya.

Donghae tersenyum, membuat kadar ketampanannya berlipat-lipat kemudian namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya, itu semua gara-gara kau"

"Eh?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau melihatku bermain, maka aku harus menunjukkan kemampuanku yang terbaik" ucapnya sembari menatap yeoja cantik di depannya yang sedang berblushing ria.

Kedua orang itu terdiam, menikmati keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya, kemudian angin sore berhembus agak kencang, menerpa dua manusia itu.

Tangan Donghae terangkat kemudian membenarkan poni Hyemi yang tadi diganggu sang angin membuat yeoja itu kembali berblushing ria.

"Gomawo" ucapnya pelan yang hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh Donghae.

"Aah, ternyata hari sudah sore.." ucap Donghae sembari memandang langit orange yang ada diatasnya. "Rumahmu cukup jauh dari sini, kan? Ku antar kau pulang ya?" ucap Donghae masih dengan senyum yang tertera di wajahnya.

"Eh tidak us.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap Donghae sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyemi

"Emm.. baiklah, kalau oppa memaksa" ucap Hyemi membuat senyuman di wajah Donghae kembali melebar

.

.

"Otte?" tanya Donghae yang sedang berjalan menuju kedua rekannya yang menunggu aksinya.

Changmin menghela nafas sesaat "4 menit 45 detik" ucap Changmin kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sementara Kyuhyun memasang cengirannya membuat Donghae menaikkan alisnya, bingung.

"Aish, ternyata butuh waktu yang lama sekedar mengantarkannya pulang" ucapnya kemudian mengambil tasnya yang ada disamping Changmin.

"Aku duluan.." ucap Donghae sembari berjalan menuju yeoja yang tadi menjadi sasaran serangannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan" ucap Changmin dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan membelikanku kaset games terbaru?" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai. Changmin menghela nafas, harusnya tadi dia bertaruh Donghae akan menaklukkan yeoja itu kurang dari lebih dari 5 menit. Aigoo~ poor Changmin.

.

.

.

Okeh cukup untuk berkeliling disekitra Seoul highschool dan Desa Jangho, sekarang ku ajak kau ke sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis nan elegan. Dari tembok gerbang rumah itu terpampang tulisan 'Lee's Family'. Yup, kau benar. Kali ini ku ajak kau ke kediaman keluarga Lee yang masih berada di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Emm.. rumah kediaman Lee memiliki taman depan yang cukup luas dengan berbagai tanaman dan bunga-bungaan yang menyejukkan mata bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tapi, karena hari masih sore, nampaknya rumah itu memang tampak sepi, lihat saja didalam rumah itu kau hanya bisa menemukan seorang namja cantik yang berlesung pipi ketika dia tersenyum. Namja yang berstatus eomma bagi Donghae dan Heechul.

_Kriiing.. kriiing.. _namja cantik itu, emm sebut saja Leeteuk itu menghampiri telephone yang tengah berdering, menandakan ada panggilan masuk

"Hallo?" Ucap namja cantik berlesung pipi itu

"Eeteuk eomma?" ucap suara di seberang membuat sebuah senyum terukir di wajah namja cantik itu.

"Oh, Heechul ah. Apa kabar?" ucap namja yang di sebut Eeteuk itu.

"Eung, aku baik-baik saja. Eomma disana bagaimana?"

"Semua disini baik. Kau kapan akan datang kemari dan membawa cucu ku itu? "

"Ne, nanti jika Han libur, kami pasti ke sana, eomma. Ah iyah apa kiriman paket dari ku sudah sampai?"

"Paket? Paket untuk Donghae?"

"Ne, apa si ikan itu sudah membukanya?"

"Hae belum pulang Heechul ah, dan paket mu sudah ku simpan di kamarnya"

"Ah~ arasseo. Apa Eomma sendiri di rumah?"

"Ne, appa mu belum pulang, hanya eomma disini. Eh kenapa tak terdengar suara bocah itu?"

"Eh? Han sedang berjuang memandikannya" ucap Heechul sembari terkikik membayangkan perjuangan Hangeng untuk memandikan Eunhyuk.

"Aigoo~ pasti butuh usaha keras untuk menaklukan bocah itu, ne?"

"Ya, begitulah eomma" ucap Heechul lirih membuat segaris senyum terlukis dibibir Leeteuk. "Ah, sebentar lagi kan liburan musim panas, sekali-kali eomma datanglah kemari~" ucap Heechul agak merajuk pada eommanya itu membuat Leeteuk terkikik geli.

"Arra, aku pun ingin kesana, pasti menyenangkan"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tunggu kedatangan kalian kesini, bogoshippo eomma" ucap Heechul kembali dengan nada manjanya yang kembali membuat Leeteuk terkikik

"Eung~ nado chagiya, eomma juga sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Leeteuk dan taklama setelah itu, obrolan mereka pun selesai.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~" teriak seorang namja dari pintu masuk

"Selamat dataang~" ucap Leeteuk dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Wae eomma? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Donghae heran dengan ekspresi sang eomma.

"Aniya, hanya saja tadi aku menerima telpon dari hyungmu"

"Eh? Heenim hyung? Tumben?"

"Yak! Diakan juga anakku, wajar saja jika dia menelpon, lagi pula dia menanyakan tentang paket untukmu

"Paket? Untukku?"

"Ne, dia mengirimkan sebuah paket untukmu, dan eomma menyimpannya di kamarmu"  
Kening namja itu berkerut, heran. Tumben sekali hyungnya mengirimi nya paket? Tunggu kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tak enak? Ah, jangan-jangan hyungnya yang memang agak aneh itu mengiriminya barang yang iya-iya? Astaga, kenapa hanya dengan memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Donghae berdiri?

Ini pasti lebih menyeramkan dari terorr manapun.

Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya yang tak ada ujungnya, Donghae akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

_Krieett.. _Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya dengan amat-sangat perlahan sembari memasang posisi siaga, siapa tau tiba-tiba keluar sesuatu yang menyeramkan dari paket itu, atau lebih buruknya, siapa tau tiba-tiba paket itu meledak? Oh okey, kurasa imajinasi mu terlalu tinggi, Donghae ah.

_Tap.. tap.. _Donghae berjalan mengendap-endap, padahal itu adalah kamarnya. Wilayah kekuasaannya, tapi untuk kali ini dia amat sangat berhati-hati (?) dalam memasuki kamarnya itu.

Selamat! Namja yang sangat menyukai film Finding Nemo itu berhasil memasuki kamarnya dengan selamat dan sudah berada di depan meja belajarnya dimana paket dari kakak satu-satunya itu berada.

Namja itu mengamati paket berbentuk dus kecil itu. Tak ada yang aneh maupun mencurigakan, dia pun memutuskan untuk membuka bungkusan dus kecil itu. setelah dibuka terdapat sebuah amplop kecil berwarna biru muda. Namja itu pun membuka amplop yang berisi kertas –surat- itu.

_Dear my lovelly Dongsaeng~ _

Donghae merinding melihat awalan dari surat itu, pasti ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini, pikirnya. Namja itu pun melanjutkan membaca surat dari hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

-Skip Time-

Seorang namja tampan melangkahkan kakinya setelah menuruni KTX, salah satu kereta tercepat di Korea selatan. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya melihat-lihat seisi stasiun kereta tempatnya sekarang berada.

_Jangho Station, _begitulah tulisan yang tertera dalam sebuah papan di stasiun itu.

Namja itu menghela nafas panjang, kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangannya yang akhirnya melihat seorang namja chinnese yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, dia pun menghampiri namja itu.

"Selamat datang di Desa Jangho, Donghae ah" ucap namja berwajah chinnese itu.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terparkir apik di depan sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan pepohonan di sekitar rumah tersebut. Dari dalam mobil tersebut, keluarlah dua orang namja.

"Tak banyak yang berubah" ujar Donghae

"Banyak, banyak yang berubah, Donghae ah" ucap Hankyung.

"YAK! BOCAH! KAU PIKIR KAU AKAN KEMANA?" teriak seorang namja cantik dari teras di lantai dua yang membuat kedua namja yang baru turun dari mobil itu melihat ke arah namja cantik itu.

"EUNHYUK AH, PALING TIDAK PAKAI SEPATU MU!" teriak seorang namja bertubuh mungil sembari menenteng sepatu Eunhyuk.

_Bam.. _bocah itu meloncat dari atas genting ke kap mobil milik Hangeng, tepat di hadapan Donghae. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"waah~ Donghae sudah datang, dia sudah besar!" puji namja bertubuh mungil tadi

"YAK IKAN! TANGKAP BOCAH ITU!" teriak Heechul dari lantai dua membuat Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari bocah kecil itu.

"KALAU KAU TAK MENANGKAPNYA, AKU TAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN MU MAKAN MALAM BUATAN WOOKIE!" teriak Heechul lagi yang membuat Donghae panik seketika, oh ayolah, makanan adalah hal yang penting, kan?

_Greepp... _Donghae memegang kerah baju bocah kecil itu tepat sebelum bocah itu kembali melarikan diri.

"Lepas!" bentak bocah kecil itu dengan tatapan tajam

"Emm.. tapi kau tak memakai alas kaki"

"AKU BILANG LEPAS!" teriak bocah itu

"Hey, setidaknya ayo berkenalan. Kau anak Heechul hyung, kan? Aku Donghae" ucap Donghae sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada bocah itu. bukannya menerima uluran tangan Donghae, bocah itu malah menggigit tangan Donghae.

'Grrrrrrrr... apa-apaan bocah ini?'

"YAK! LEPASKAN TANGANKU!" teriak Donghae sembari menarik tangannya yang masih digigit Eunhyuk, untunglah tak lama kemudian dia berhasil melepaskannya.

Eunhyuk menyeringai kemudian memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Donghae dan berlari menuju bukit yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Astaga, jadi bocah itu yang harus ku jaga selama liburan musim panas ini?" ucap Donghae horror

.

.

.

TBC?

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallooooo oooo~

Aku datang dengan apdetan, kekeke..

Bagaimana kah chap ini?

Terimakasih pada readerdeul yang telah mereview di chap –prolog- kemarin, semoga chap ini tak mengecewakan *bow*

Dan emm.. untuk **XiaoMei96chully**, mian disini haenya gak dingin, cuek, sombong, sama sekali u,u

Tapi untuk karakter hyukkienya aku bisa bikin seperti apa yang kau mau XD

.

.

Dan juga buat surat yang ditulis heenim buat Donghae, adakah yang bisa menebak bagaimana isinya? Sampai-sampai Donghae bersedia datang ke Desa Jangho?

Bagi readerdeul yang bisa bikin surat itu, secara random bakal aku tampilin di chap selanjutnya XD jangan lupa sertakan juga nama koreanya yah XDD

.

.

Big thanks to~

**Nannaa, bluerissing, Lonely Kim, Sisca99442955, minmi arakida, Sora Hwang, Hyukkie'sJewels, nurul. P. Putri, maria8, myfishychovy,10rh, casanova indah, aninda. C. Octa, sweetyhaehyuk, LOVELYBUMMIE, lyndaariezz, Kamiyama Kaoru, love haehyuk, myNENG'phantom, Daevict024, Arit 291, anchofishy, volum48, Lee Ah Ra, Qhia503, Lee Eun Jae, sullhaehyuk, XiaoMei96chully**

.

.

Di chap ini pun, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak~..

*bow bareng choco*


End file.
